


Mungo's – Room 305

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mungo's – Room 305

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Labor"

"I … fucking … hate … you … HARRRRYYY!!" The last word was a scream of pain and Draco's grip tightened on Harry's hand, to the point that the brunette thought he heard bones break.

"Push, Draco." The healer ordered.

The blonde complied while Harry made what he hoped were soothing noises. He tried to gently disentangle their hands, hoping that his husband wouldn't notice, but Draco just squeezed tighter. "No way… You… did this… to me…" He growled. "You… suffer… too"

Narcissa smiled at the panicked expression on Harry's face. "Now, aren't you glad I took away his wand?"


End file.
